


Crisis?  What Crisis?

by JohnOConnor



Category: Victorious
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 16:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1654532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnOConnor/pseuds/JohnOConnor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jade becomes concerned at a report on the nightly news.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crisis?  What Crisis?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: "Victorious" and its characters are the property of Schneider’s Bakery and Nickelodeon. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is intended or wanted for this story.
> 
> Note: Inspired by a real report today on the CBS Nightly News, as well as the Chicago Blackhawks victory over the L.A. Kings at the United Center.

As the network news went to commercial, the anchor previewed the upcoming story about rising coffee prices. Jade, who was working on her laptop on a new story for creative writing, had been ignoring the news about flooding in the Balkans and tech giants taking over more and more of the internet. But the words about rising coffee prices had her yell, "Shut up! Everyone be quiet!"

"Jade, its a commercial," Tori announced even as her parents shared amused looks.

"Quiet! They'll be back in a second! I gotta hear this!"

The story came up after a Microsoft commercial. It concerned a fungus on Latin American coffee crops. Reports of crop decreases up to forty percent signalled the prices will be going up over the next several years. Coffee rust was such a concern that the United States was planning to assist the small farmers who would be affected in the coffee-growing countries.

"C'mon, Vega! We gotta get to the store! We're stocking up!" Jade was on her feet, grabbing her bag.

"But, Jade, dinner's almost ready!"

"But, but, but... I don't care. I need my coffee!"

Holly stood up and gently placed her hand on Jade's shoulders. "Jade, it'll be okay. It'll be a while before the prices go up. And how much coffee can you buy? The price increase will catch up to you, eventually."

Turning angry, worried eyes to her new girlfriend's mother, she declared, "I can buy a lot!"

Holly was trying not to show anything but concern when she said, "Well, the prices aren't going up any time soon. You can still have dinner. After all, that's why we invited you over. Now, take a deep breath, sit down with Tori and I'll check on the enchiladas."

To Tori's surprise, Jade took a couple of deep breaths and then nodded. "Okay. I'm sorry I..."

As Jade’s apology sputtered out, David spoke up, "Don't worry about it, Jade. Compared to Trina, that was nothing." Then his face hardened slightly, "Anyway, coffee prices aren't nearly as bad as the Kings losing to the Blackhawks!"

He had been following the L.A. Kings as they made their way to the Stanley Cup. Losing the first game of the Western Conference was upsetting to watch live a couple of hours earlier.

From the kitchen, Holly called to her husband, "Dear, it's just the first game. They have plenty of time to win. And you'll be there to see them when they come home for Game 3."

Jade sat down and Tori took her hand, whispering, "You actually apologized! Jade, that's..."

"Yeah, yeah... Whatever," Jade said, even as she squeezed Tori's hand gently. She was actually coming to like, and even need, Tori to be there to calm her down.

"We can buy coffee after school tomorrow. Okay?"

"'Kay."

"Now, let's relax and enjoy dinner before 'Game of Thrones' comes on."

Dinner was soon served and the combination of home-made enchiladas, home-made tamales and home-made refried beans further soothed the Goth. 

As she swallowed the last bit of her meal, Jade complimented her hosts, "That was great!"

"I'm glad you liked dinner, Jade," Holly acknowledged happily. "I was going to tone down on the peppers and other spices until Tori said you like hot food."

"God yeah! I love spicy food!"

Soon after, the four were seated in the living room again, ready for the latest 'Game of Thrones' installment. Trina made it home just before the show started and yelled, "Okay, everyone shut up! Thrones is about to start!"

David glanced across to the other sofa at Jade and Tori, saying, "See?"

Jade actually smiled and nodded to the man. She was a very content young woman. She had a great girlfriend, a full stomach and one of her favorite non-horror shows was about to start. Pulling Tori closer to her, she kissed the brunette briefly then said, "You taste good..."

David’s loud throat-clearing got the to pull apart. Tori with a red face and Jade with a small smile.


End file.
